Requiem
by Pureh
Summary: America has been kidnapped and England will stop at nothing to get him back, if it it kills him.   USUK. Bad title, Bad summary. Slight USUK. Mostly no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be my second posted FanFict. It's another USUK :D I don't know how many chapters I'm planning on making this, so stick with me!**

**And,oh, REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. It helps me write. Before I start, Poland has a message.**

**Poland: You just lost the game.**

* * *

><p>The day started off like any other, normal day. England woke up and he yawned slightly. The nation got up and went down to fix himself his morning cup of tea, Earl Grey to be exact. Arthur set the kettle to boil and he went back up again, returning with black dress pants on and a white long sleeved dress shirt and a tan sweater vest. He received his daily morning phone call from America "HEY ENGLAND, WAZZUP? DON'T FORGET THE MEETING, BRO."<p>

England chuckled a bit and got his tea made.

An average morning.

The world meeting went as usual, as well. America babbling away about some stupid plan of his, whilst the nations fought. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. Same old, same old. Finally, the older nation couldn't take the bickering. He stood and slapped his hand down on the table,causing the room to go silent. "Can you all stop bloody fighting so we can get so damn work done?" "I agree with England!" America shouted and he spewed out another horrible idea. Arthur looked around the room and gathered his stuff up and quietly slipped out of the conference room. The yelling gave him a headache. Instead, he went to the cafe down the street and ordered tea and a scone to nibble on. He then began signing documents and flipped through paperwork. Being a nation was tough. His food and drink arrived and he sipped and chewed absentmindedly, his mind consumed with the work that needed to be done. He was getting a lot done when he heard an eerily familiar voice "EEEENNNNGGGGLAAAANND!~" Alfred shouted as he veered between tables, finally reaching the nation. Arthur looked up "America, could you try to be more quiet. I'm trying to do work, stupid git." he snapped. "Nice to see you too." America laughed and then he called a waitress over and ordered. England watched as the younger nation ordered a pile of food and when the food was delivered, how the nation could stand to eat that much food. "So Arthur, I was thinking." America started, his mouth full. "Why don't we go somewhere tonight? Maybe a bar?" England shuddered, remembering the last time he and America went to a bar. "Uh, sure. Now let me get my work done." Arthur scribbled down things while Alfred furiously shoveled down mounds of food. Finally, after listening to Alfred eat, England asked "How do you not die from eating all that crap?" America grinned and slurped his soda. "Heroes don't die form that kinda stuff, silly." Arthur face-palmed and sighed, mumbling about how he didn't know what to do with America.

When they (mostly Alfred) had finished eating, Alfred insisted on walking with England all the way back to England's house so they could hang there. "Yo, Iggy, why are you always so serioussss?" "First off, stop calling my Iggy! Second, I'm sorry I'm not so oblivious like you." America laughed and put his arm on Arthur's shoulder. "Lighten up, Iggy, I have a fun night planned for us tomorrow!" America always pestered England with his nonchalant ramblings and annoying hero sighed "Fine, I'll go out with you tomorrow, but why must you come over right now?" "Isn't it obvious?" Alfred laughed. Arthur dropped the subject and when the two nations finally reached England's house and England let America go in "do you want anything to drink?" Arthur asked,finally breaking the silence. "Naah. I'm cool. " "Well alright. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back." Arthur went upstairs and changed out of his formal clothes and into a red turtleneck and black jeans. He returned downstairs to see the young nation sprawled out on the couch,fast asleep. Arthur threw a blanket over Alfred "Why did he come over just to fall asleep. Then he sat at his desk and tried to work, only to be taken over by sleep.

When Arthur awoke, Alfred was gone. He figured that Alfred had left while he wasasleep so he didnt think anything of it. He put water on to boil and filled out more paperwork. Everything was normal until Arthur received the phone call

"If you want to see your dear America again, meet me at my place." the man spoke, withas heavy Russian accent.

"How did he take Alfred from my own home!" Arthur shouted to know one, before dropping his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry,America. It's all my fault. I'll get you out. Even if it kills me, I'll rescue you!"

Arthur put on a jacket and slipped out the door, much to his dismay, it was raining. He needed to talk to someone. And the only person he could think of was Francis.

* * *

><p>Francis heard a knock on his door and he whisked over to open it. When he did, he saw a soaking wet, shivering, Arthur. "Angleterre? Why are you out here in ze raining cold? Come in, come in." He pulled Arthur in, shut the door and wrapped the nation in a towel. "What's wrong?" "A-America...gone.." "What?" "He got kidnapped form my house when I fell asleep. It's all my fault." A tear escaped and Francis hugged him"Angleterre, it's not your fault." "Yes, it is! Russia said to meet him at his house if I wanted to see America again."<p>

"Are you going to meet him?" Arthur looked up when Francis said that.

"Of course. Thanks for lsitening to me. I just needed to talk." England removed the towle from himself and smiled a bit "I'll be going. Sorry to bother you."

"Angleterre! Wait! It's cold outside and it's raining-"

England was gone before The frenchman could finish. Francis sighed "Angleterre what are you getting yourself into...?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Sorry the chapter was short, I had to start the story somehow. I decided to make this story different where America gets kidnapped instead :D**

**I think England is a bit OOC... Sorry .**

**Please review, review, REVIEW!**

**See you next chapter!**

**~Pureh :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay! I finished Chapter 2! this one will explain how and why Alfred was kidnapped**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia IS mine. Nah, HETALIA will never be owned by me. However, I do own a rather nice looking shirt.**

**P.S- I might use British English. I'm trying not to! **

* * *

><p>When Alfred woke up, his head was killing him and he was sore and weak. He was strapped up to a chair tightly and the rope scratched him uncomfortably. The room was cold and musty. And it was dark. Completely dark. Alfred strained to recalled how he had gotten here.<p>

He remembered going over to Arthur's house and falling asleep on the couch. And now he was here. "You are awake now,da?" Alfred looked up and his blue gaze was met by a cold violet one. "What do you want from me?" Alfred hissed sharply. Ivan bent down, his face inches from Alfred and chuckled "I dot want anything from you. I want your dear England. And I think we both know that Wngland would do anything to get you back." Alfred draw air in quickly before spitting in Russia's face and scowling "Arthr's not dumb. He'll see through your plan!"

Ivan shook his head, not at all affected by what Alfred had just said. "I took you right from Arthur's home. It was simple, really. I followed you and England into the house and you fell asleep. I made sure Arthur had fallen asleep. Then I hit you over the head with enough force to knock you out. Then I just took you." "Why are you tellin me this?" "Because you think that you're a hero. And a true hero wouldn't get kidnapped so easy,da?" That sent Alfred over the edge and he thrashed around violently "YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU TAKE THAT BACK. I AM A HERO. ASK ANYONE!" "I struck a nerve,huh?" Ivanshucked before raising a hand and slapping Alfred.

It stung, but Alfred did nothing to show that it hurt. Then Ivan took a chain that he had been holding and continuously whipped Alfred. This time, the young nation let a small cry escape from his lips. Then Ivan laughed and turned around and disappeared out from the room. "Arthur...please don't fall for it." Alfred begged, feeling blood spilling from the wounds Ivan inflicted.

* * *

><p>Damn it!" Arthur walked back to his house frustrated and angry. "How could I let that Russian bastard get to Alfred?" Arthur hissed at himself,running his fingers through his messy blonde hair. When he finally reached his own hsteppe stepped in, slammed the door and let his tears fall finally. But his sulking was interrupted by a phone call "Hello Arthur. I assume you're worrying about Alfred,da?" "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU BLOODY GIT!" Arthur screamed into the phone. He heard a cracking sound anda moan from Alfred "Russia, stop. don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want." Arthurheard Alfred yell to him about not giving in. "Anything?" Ivan chuckled darkly. The. The phone went dead. "That's it." England threw on his jacket and left his house, once again. His green eyes were dark and he had a strange expression on his face.<p>

Arthur bought a plane ticket to Russia ad st at the terminal, waiting to get on the plane. "All passengers seated in section B, rows 20- 26 may now board. " Arthur jumped up. That was him. He shoved his ticket to the lady working the seating and got on.

It was another 30 minutes before the plane took off. Arthur closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

He arrived in Russia and ran out of the airport, catching a cab. The drive to Russia's house was another hour. "I'm coming America."

* * *

><p>"England's on his way, so I might as well use this time to torture you more,da?" Ivan laughed and took out a rusty knife an stable America in the gut until he was satisfied will the amount of blood that came out. Alfred coughed up blood and was kicked in the chest. He heard the crack of his own ribs being broken and he screamed. And Ivan dealt another blow to Alfred's face,causing the blue eyed nation to snap his head back into the concrete wall,and knock himself out. Ivan turned and left once again.<p>

OoO

Ivan hid the knife and took out a paper "All I need is for England to sign this. And then England will be under my control" Ivan smirked and he began planning what he would make England do once he was in his control.

* * *

><p>" England bolted out of the cab and barged into Russia's home. "I've been waiting for you,da. Come,let us discuss some things." Arthur was led into a nice looking office. Russia reappeared with a badly beaten up Alfred. This caused Arthur to jump up in alarm. Russia set Alfred down and gave England a paper " Sign this, and I'll release your dear America. " "Don't do it,E-England!" America coughed,earning a yell from Ivan. England swallowed and read over the paper,before returning his gaze to Alfred. He looked at Russia again "You promise to let him go andtoo leave him alone?" "Yes. I only want you in my control. I have no use for America." Ivan smiled,his smile laced with venom. England sighed and thought for a moment. "May I see a pen?" England finally asked. Ivan grinned and handed him one. "No!Arthur! You can't do that. I-" "Alfred, it's the only way to save you. Don't worry about me. " and England signed the contract with RussiA. "Ah yes. Perfect." Russia stood and walked to America and freed him from the bindings. Then Russia walked America out. "Your Engkand wasn't smart enough. Hebasically just signed his life away. Goodbye. " The door was slammed shut in Alfred's face. He could barely walk, with all the pain he felt. "God damn it.."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you to the few people who liked the story and me! And thank you my one reviewer. You made my day by reviewing :D**

**Don't think everything will be peachy. Like the nations will bust in and save them both. Cause that won't happen :3. Iknow you may thik it's toolearnt to let Alfred go, but I have plans for Ivan and Arthur -cackle- **

**I know this seems rushed, but plenty is in store. **

**And now I go on to rant. SoI'vebeen at home with my family and my cat has been hyperactive. And my brother is really annoying. So annoying that won't let me on the computer. So this whole chapter was basically typed on my iPhone. And my iPhone likes changing words. I'll spell a word correctly and it changed it into something weird.- PFFFT**

**Hopmilky I'll get more faves and reviews!**

**See younextchapter!**

**~Pureh :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it, England why'd you do it?" America sat in the back of a cab that was on its way to te airport. Canada had paid for America trip back and had offered to pay all the medical bills Alfred was sure to have. "I owe Matthew one.." Alfred leaned against the window, his cheek pressing up against the cold glass. The battered nation let a weak sigh escape his system. "What's going to happen to England? I feel horrible...I'm his weakness! I shouldn't have let myself get taken without a fight!" The sudden outburst didn't seem to disturb the Russian driver. Finally, the car came to an abrupt stop "Were here." America nodded and rushed out of the car, wincing from the quick movement. America speed- limped(1) into the airport. He went through the grueling check in process and sat down in a cold hard plastic chair. He stared at the sign that hung from the wall. The dim LED read: Terminal 8: to America. "I bet Russia is going to make England do horrible things.." little did America know that what he had muttered was a huge understatement. He perked up when a lady with a monotone voice announced that his plane was being boarded.

Alfred sat in a comfortable padded seat now. The airplane TVs on the back of each seat, so America was offered a bit of entertainment for his long flight. Every time he inhaled and exhaled, he felt a sharp stabbing sensation shoot through his body. He stared at the window, only to be greeted by a blue sky and mounds of white clouds. He flipped through the channels on the plane television and found no show that interested him. Sighing, Alfred turned the TV off and reclined all of the two inches the plane seats allowed.(2)

This was going to be a very long flight.

* * *

><p>"Now, because you are under my control, you will withdrawal from the world meetings and tell your country to start mass producing nuclear weapons. Failure to do as I say will result in your death." Russia smirked coldly, adjusting his scarf. England nodded sheepishly. He winced as something painful connected with his head. Russia held a whip and he hit Arthur again, laughing. "And If any nation asks if something is wrong you are to respond with: I'm fine."<p>

England sighed and felt another sharp blow when he failed to answer the crazed nation properly. England composed a letter and mailed it to the head of his countries government. "Done." Arthur stood, his eyes meeting Ivan's cold violet ones. For fun Ivan hit Arthur again and told him to go upstairs, to a room where Arthur would stay.

Arthur peered into the room. There was a small bed, that was hard and thin sheets. The walls were a plain white. And there was a wooden chair that looked as I'd it'd break if any weight was applied. Ivan shoved Arthur in "You are to stay in this room at all times unless I call you down. You'll get food occasionally." With that, Ivan slammed the door and England heard the click from the door,signaling that the door waslocked. But England was determined to not feel self pity. But under the circumstances, he figured he could feel bad for himself for a bit.

Russia stuck to his word and brought Arthur food. It was a graymass and it was watery. England couldn't even tell what it was. He picked at it and refused to eat it. "You don't want to eat it, that's unfortunate. You won't be eatingthen." Russia smiled and slammed the door.

"Damn it." England crawled into his bed and attempted to sleep. The bed felt like sandpaper.

England had lost track of time. Minutes turned to hours. Hours into all blurred together for the food deprived nation. He had lost a considerable amount of weight. Sometimes Russia would call him out of his "room" if you could call it that, to have England fulfill his requests. England was forced to launch an attack on Prussia and the Prussians were retaliating. The war took a toll on the nation as well. "ENGLAND!" A Russian voice bellowed. Arthur struggled to get out of the cold bed. He was getting weaker. "The next world meeting is coming up. Neither of us will be going. Got it?" England managed a small nod and turned to leave as Russia was stil speaking. Suddenly, England felt a sharp pain in his back and he collasped, his hands flying to his wound. Russia held a knife, with Arthur's blood on it."I was still talking." he kicked Arthur cruelly and England scrambled off to his room. He slammed the door once he was in and he fell onto the bed. England gasped in pain and shivered.

* * *

><p>Alfred had returned to America and stayed in the hospital for a long time. Today he was released.<p>

Alfred say in his home and held a receiver to his hear "Germany?" "Ja?" "England is under Russia's controll!" "VHAT?" Alfred heard Germany jump up "I'm calling a vorld meeting NOW!" and then the phone went dead. Alfred slowly made his way to the door. He grabbed his jacket and left his home. Alfred went to the World Meeting building. Germany had said it would be in America.

After a few hours, all the nations had gathered. Except England and Russia of course. America settled everyone down and spoke "I must tell you all what happened. Russia kidnapped me, because he wanted England to come save me. Naturally, England did. But Russia only had me so he could get power over England. To save me, England signed a contract that out him under Russia's command."

Everyone was speechless after that. "What can we do to save England-ARU!" China broke the heavy silence that had settled in the room. "I don't know. He's under a contract.." "Do you know what the contract said?" Japan asked. America shook his head. Suddenly, the door burst open and there was Canada, wheezing, his eyes wide "Guys,turn in the news!" America obliged and grabbed the remote. Everyone shifted their attention to the widescreen TV

_"In current news, the country of England is beginning to disappear. scientists-"_ That was all that neede to be heard for the nations to begin panicking again.

"Poor England! What will happen!" North Italy whined and cried. Germany took to comforting the crying nation.

"Ohno! We have to help Angleterre. c'est un cauchemar!"

"EVERYONE. STOP. We won't get anything done like this!"America growled "Now, I say we get a group to go over to Russia's place, first off. " Ameroca heard the nations as they all approved.

"Now who wants to be on this team? I for one will be on it, no matter what."

"I'll go!" France instantly volunteered.

"I will also go." Japan added.

In no time, a group had been assembled that included France, Japan,China, Prussia and Germany.

lets go."

* * *

><p>The group of nations pulled up to Russia's mansion. "Are you all ready?" America waited until every nation had agreed and then he knocked on the door. Russia greeted hm and the other nations with an eerie smile "Come in,da." The nations filed in, each of them glaring at Russia on the way. "Russia. Let England go." Russia smirked "If you want to see England, I'll call him down. ENGLAND!" he yelled. The nations tensed up, wondering if it was a trap.<p>

None ofthem were prepared for what they saw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Sorry for that cliffhanger :3 Mwahaha. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.**

**By the way, if anyone wants to beta this, PM Me!**

**(1)Don't know if speed limping is possible^Oh well.**

**(2)I hate airplane seats! Souncomfortable and they barely let you recline.**

**French**

**c'est un cauchemar!=This is a nightmare!**

**So I went to the mall today. And ugh,it's so loud! Dx. I didn't even get anything. **

**Sorry this chapter was so late.**

**I had an amazig riding lesson on Norton today. He was flying through the jumps perfectly!**

**See you next chapter!**

**~Pureh :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapter :3 Please R&R. But hey,I'm happy if people just read this. **

At Russia's request, England had gathered enough strength to pull himself out of his small bed and walk out from the hell-hole Russia claimed to be a room. Arthur had grown weak and frail and doing things such as walking down stairs took a lot of energy. He slowly made his way down the stairs and he turned and walked down the long corridor. Arthur had gave in an eaten the stuff Russia brought for food, while relentlessly performing every request Russia had. He was getting worse each day and he knew it. Each day, Arthur found himself struggling to do things. "Yes,Ivan?" he muttered and he stepped into the room. "Your friends have come to visit." Russia smirked evilly. Arthur's eyes widened and he turned to see America and some other nations staring at him. "I-Wh-" he was at a loss for words. "Too bad they came to see you tortured. " England wanted to cry , but he couldn't. He was unhealthily thin and weak and crying would only make it worse. Russia stood, knife in hand. England took a cautious step back. Then next few seconds were a blur to him. Russia had lunged forward and stabbed him in his stomach. Alfred leapt up and launched himself at Russia,snarling at him and England sunk deeper into unconsciousness. The last thing he could remember was France running over screaming.

He awoke in his room,in his bed "Was that just a dream..?" He sat up and immediately winced. No. It couldn't have been a dream, he still felt the pain in his stomach. The gash was there. It had been wrapped in something, but other than that, no attempts to treat him had been made. "Damn it.." he groaned. He heard his door creak open and Ivan popped in "where are the nations?" England demanded,trying to sound cold and menacing. At least as much as he could ,given the circumstances. "Oh don't worry about them, Angliya." Ivan cackled a bit. He strode to England's bed and made a show of punching the vulnerable nation. He laughed and whisked away,leaving the Englishman to wallow in pain and self-pity. Instead, Arthur couldn't help but think about Alfred and his foolishness. He brought some nations over here,not to mention prominent and powerful ones, and they all were in great danger. Arthur sighed as he made his mind. Of course he knew that he needed to rest, but with his friends in danger? Hell no.

He stumbled out of his bed, barely able to walk. His stomach groaned and he was starving. But screw food. Time for him to be a hero for a change. A weak,malnourished,injured hero.

* * *

><p>Alfred woke up to a dark concrete room. Much like the one he was first held captive in. Only this time,he was with others. France looked around, horrified. "Amerique,you okay?" "Just sore is all. And the others?" Alfred did a quick check to see if everyone was here.<p>

"I'm okay." Japan murmured. "Same" Germany sighed. "The awesome me is also alright. " America rolled his eyes and the other nations all replied. "Listen,I'm sorry I got you all into this. It really wasn't smart,huh?" America asked feebly. His mind was on Arthur. How thin and broken the once strong nation was. And he was under Russia's rule because of him. "It wasn't smart...we've got to get out though. China stood and walked up to the door. He graded the handle and pulled. The he push again and tried to move the handle "it's locked from the outside. We all are stuck." America felt a pang of guilt creep over him over as he realised again that it was his fault. North Italy began to cry and Germany calmed him

Yet again. Prussia glared at Alfred for a bit "It's all your fault!" he accused. "Prussia, stop. We all agreed to this,so it is not all Amerique's fault." France calmed his Bad Touch Trio friend. Prussia ignored him and sat down, glaring. Alfred scanned the room, looking at all of the nations. But once again, he thought about England. His green eyes were dull, missing their usual sharp color. "Don't worry, Alfred-san. It really wasn't your fault" Japan came to sit next to him. "I-It's just...Arthur..did you see him?" Japan sighed "I did. Once we get out of here, we'll rescue him." America nodded at what Japan had said. He took in a shaky breathe and gazed at the ceiling "Oh England.."

* * *

><p>"Where did that bastard put them?" England hissed as he limped through the halls. He knew he was weakening. He could feel it. He knew his beloved country was disappearing. Water engulfed parts of his nation. He slowly climbed the stairs into another hall, he banged on the doors every time he passed one. "I must be getting closer,right?" he murmured,traipsing ahead. His mind analysed all the possibilities of where one could keep so many nations. "A dungeon of some sort..?" he stumbled upon a heavy titantium door. It was rusty and thick. He pressed against the door and found it was locked. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to twist the lock on the door. He had a loud click. Then he pushed on the door again and it slowly opened. He looked inside and saw...nothing. No one was inside. "Damn." he shut the door and continued down the hall. At the end of the hall, he saw another titantium door. Careful not to get his hopes up, he unlocked the door and opened it. This time,much to his pleasure, he found the nations,all looking pitiful "I found you all!" Arthur managed. But that was all he managed. He felt something connect with the back of his head and he blacked out.<p>

"Arthur!" Alfred shrieked happily. But as he stood to walk up to him, the weak nation had fell over and there was Russia behind him, holding a bat. Ivan smirked "Ah, what a pity,da? Looks like England found you, huh. Looks like he'll need more punishment. I'll be back for him later." he kicked England and shut the door. Then Russia locked it. America, France and Germany all ran to the unconscious nation and picked him up. They carried him and set him down carefully. "oh no..god no!" America shook England frantically "Amerique! Let Angleterre wake on his own. " Francis put his arm around America's shoulder and led him away. By now,everything was chaotic and loud. "Everyone, calm down." France begged. "SHUT UP!" Germany yelled and everyone quickly shut up. "T-thanks, Germany." America nodded and looked around "We have England." he motioned to England,who remained unconscious. "Now we have to escape." Italy sniffed and looked up. "Now HOW do we escape?" Prussia hissed. "I'm working on it." Alfred retorted. Prussia was about to reply when they all heard a soft groan. They turned and saw England, sitting up and rubbing his head,blankly staring at the ground. "England!" America ran over to him, his eyes filled with worry. England stared up at him "Are you all okay?" he asked feebly. "Dude, are YOU okay? You're so thin and beaten. Have you been eating?" "What do you think, git?" France ran over and squished England in a hug "Get off of me!" Arthur snapped. France let go and England stood, wincing. Japan frowned "England-san, you need rest and food. You're too weak." "It's too bad." England sighed and the door opened. Russia smirked coldly at them and them set bowls of food down for them, before closing the door.

Everyone scrambled to get their food. Once everyone had theirs, England walked up and took one as well. Instead of eating it, He offered it to America "You or whoever wants it can have mine." "No Arthur, you need to eat." America replied softly but firmly. "I don't want this disgusting stuff." England argued. "Eat. Now." America hissed. England pushed his food away and he say, his back facing the other nations "Angleterre, you need the food. You're malnourished." England remained silent. "Englanddddd, eaaattt!" Italy whined. England ate a bite of his food "Happy?" he asked bitterly. Everyone nodded and he frowned. America crawled over to England and put his arm around him. And much to Alfred's surprise, the older nation didn't push him away. "England..I'm sorry. I really am." America looked at Arthur,getting lost in his green eyes. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about, you git." England retorted. "I should be mad at myself. I signed the contract. You were kidnapped in my bloody house! If anything, everything that's happened, is all my fault." Alfred thought he saw tears on England's face. "Arthur..it really isn't your fault.." "But it is!" his voice wavered. England shook a bit and America pulled him into a hug. Engkand calmed down a bit and broke the hug. "Sleep now.." England mumbled. Hedwell asleep quickly,his head resting on Anerica's shoulder. America smiled and fell asleep too.

Alfred awoke to England yelling frantically. America jumped up to see Arthur trashing in Russia's perked up and ran to England along with France and Germany. "Ler go of him!" America shrieked, his eyes wide. Arthur aimed a kick to Ivan's shins and Ivan smirked "Now now ENgland. Don't kick. It's rude and we have work to do. " America hissed "Leave aEngland alone." "Oh no. He signed a contract. He's mine." Arthur kicked him again. "Oh silly England. You don't want to be stabbed again." Arthur froze and stopped thrashing. Russia pulled out a knife and pressed it to England's neck. "You wouldn't." Alfred whispered. "But I would." England removed the knife and stabbed England in te arm. England sunk to his knees and let out a pained cry. "England!" America cried. "C'mon England. we have work to do." Arthur stood and began tofollow Russia out "You can't leave England!" "I'm sorry Alfred but if I don't, it'll be worse for all of us." He clutched his bleeding arm and he slipped out the door. Russia closed the door behind him and locked it. "He's gonna kill Arthur.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All done with this chapter! Yhis is random, but I love the word phenomenon. It's really fun to say! And I love you me faithful reviewer!**

Please revie. If you want!

See you next chapter.

~Pureh


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Meeh. Okay. I have an idea! The person who is the 10th person to review will get a one shot by me. You pick the show or book and plot and everything. I saw this idea on a different story. Anyway, here's the next chapter**

Arthur shivered in his room. Russia had promised that he be punished. And all the weak nation could do was sit in his room, awaiting whatever sick twisted punishment Russia would come up with. Arthur was shaking with terror, not because he was cold. And he was even more mortified for his friends, also trapped and at Ivan's mercy. This was a nightmare. Ivan ha already cut Arthur's arm. And it remained untreated. He prayed that Ivan would show some sympathy. Just a sliver. England's eyes grew bigger as he heard heavy footsteps, each one getting louder and louder until they stopped outside the door. He heard the door being unlocked and he cowered into his thin bed sheets. And the door slowly creaked open and England recognized the white scarf and violet gaze. Russia smiled eerily and shut the door. "Sit." Russia pointed to the rickety old chair in the room and Arthur scrambled out of his bed, wincing and hiding a cry, and sat down. Russia approached and brought out rope. He told Arthur to put his hands behind the chair. Arthur hissed and obliged. Then Russia tied his hands and waist to the chair too tight. The circulation was cut off to England's hands an he squirmed as his feet were tied to the legs of the chair. "All done." Russia grinned, bringing out a chain. He smiled and hit Arthur. Arthur felt the sting in his ribs and he said nothing. Russia brought out his foot and kicked England in the stomach. England coughed blood and glared at Russia and spat in his face. Ivan smirked and wiped it off before whipping the chain again, this time catching England in the face. He couldn't help but let out a cry and he felt blood pouring from his face. Russia stabbed Arthur repeatedly, in his stomach and legs and arms. "Now you know not to go looking for your friends. I think we should bring in an audience to watch. How about the nations?" Ivan laughed. England thrashed in his chair,bleeding heavily. "NO! leave them out of this! They did nothing!" But Russia had already whisked away, to retrieve the nations. To Russia, the nations were like pawns in a game of chess or dolls for him to toy with.

The abused nation kept his head down,his hair falling into his eyes and hiding them. Blood trickled down his face. It stung his eyes an he hacked up more blood. And he was weak. He didn't have to look up to know Russia was back,the nations behind him. "Sit." Russia patted Arthur's bed and shoved the nations on to it(A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter.)

England stole a glance at the nations. They all were seriously panicked and England sighed, thinking about how it was his fault. "Now." Russia grinned,picking up a bat, "This is what will happen if you defy me. Arthur seems to never learn. He's gotten this treatment before,da." Arthur braced himself as best he could and couldn't help but cry out when the bat connected with his head. The wood splintered and his head bled. "Ivan,stop!" Alfred screamed. "This isn't necessary!" France shrieked. Russia ignored them and untied Arthur. He grabbed Arthur's shirt and yanked him to his feet. England's wrists were blue and he was badly battered. Blood practically covered his body. Russia dragged Arthur out the door. "Now we are going to send all your country's money to Russia. England is nearly gone,now. " Everyone heard Ivan as he shoved Arthur out the door and slammed it shut,locking it. The room remained silent, everyone stunned about England's appearance. He was in horrible shape and Rey had heard Ivan-England was almost all gone. The silence was broken by Italy's crying. "I-we have to save Arthur. He's gonna die." America whispered. The nations nodded and America began brainstorming. "The first step is getting out of this room.." "I can't believe Angleterre lived in this 'room' it's torture! The bed is like a brick." every nation agreed with France. "It's inhumane." Japan added. "Why does Russia want England so bad?" Germany asked? America sighed "England is a powerful country. That power is useful for Russia. Russia is making England transfer all of his country's wealth to Russia right now." Germany frowned "That is true.." "Now, how are we gonna get out?" America chortled. "I think I have an idea." Prussia grinned.

England was yanked and he tried to keep up with Russia. He was walking so fast and he kept a firm hold on my bloodied and torn shirt. "Transfer a-all of England's riches..to Russia? Never." Arthur managed to hiss,earning himself a slap from Ivan. "You'll do as I say,unless you want your nation friends to be hurt." England gasped sharply and replied,sheepishly "O-okay. I'll do it.." "And you know,England is being engulfed in water. When it disappears, you'll be gone. You'll die." Ivan grinned when he turned and saw England's horrified expression. "Now." Russia forced England into a chair and Emgland winced. "Type the letter and type what I say,word for word. " Arthur nodded and place his shaky hands on the keyboard. "All of England's funds are to be taken from everyone and transferred to Russia for the greater good of the nation-did you type it?" Russia asked,annoyed at the injured nation's slow typing. "Calm down." Arthur daringly snapped "Hard to type when you're in immense pain." Russia hit him and Arthur finished typing,hissing under his breathe. "You may think that this isn't a wise decision,but I assure you it will be fine." Arthur typed what he said. "Now print it." England nodded feebly and clicked print. The letter printed and Arthur picked it up. "Sign it." Russia shoved a pen in England's fce and he snatched it and signed it. "I made this pre-addressed envelope." Ivan grabbed the letter and stick it inside. He stuck a stamp and handed it to one of his servants to put in the mail. "Wonderful." Ivan grinned.

**A/N: I hate making Russia all evil D: I love him. Anyway,I'm running out ideas,so if you have any,leave a review with an idea. And if anyone wants to beta~~**

**I don't know how much longer this story is going to be. I'm working on two other ones. One on my joint account. And one for my fiction press account. Hopefully you enjoyed this~**

**See you next chapter!**

**~Pureh**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :/ Here's the chapter,but before we get to that, I wanna say somethings. I want to give a shout out to my one loyal reviewer,Wolferrath. Thank you for sticking with me :3. She's reviewed every chapter so far! And thanks to intricate-bindings for your review!And thanks to Ghost calumon for your idea for this chapter! **

**Sorry for my rambling,on to the chapter!~~**

**:.:.:.:.:.:**

England couldn't take it. He was in pain, and tons of it. His whole body ached and burned. His clothes were mutilated with dried blood. He thought the day would never end. It was filled with treacherous and pain staking activities. England stumbled to the door that led to his room and Russia unlocked it and shoved England in roughly and slammed the door and locked it. Arthur tried to keep himself up,but failed. He collapsed to the ground, not even aware of the nations in the room. He faintly heard voices screaming his name, but he felt strangely at peace. Am I going to die? He thought to himself. He was ready. Ready to get away from everything. Escape all his pain. Suddenly, the peaceful feeling disappeared and he was back. Pain radiated through his frail body and Alfred shook him.

"Arthur! Yo, get up bro!" his voice was frantic. England let out a small grunt,to show he was alive.

"Angleterre! Hang in there!" France cried. England shook his head, ignoring the pang of pain that shot through his body and chilled his spine, "Kill me now.." England whispered hoarsely. The pain was unbearable! He was able to stand it for a few days,but it had taken a toll on his body, along with the fact that his nation was slowly being engulfed. The whole thing with his country disappearing under water definitely didn't help. "No way! We'd never kill you!" He heard Alfred's voice,although it seemed distant. "Pain..it's too much..." England slowly, tried to stand, coughing up some blood. "No,Arthur stop. I'll carry you onto the bed. Everyone off the bed!" Alfred shouted. Arthur ignored the younger nation, and stood,shakily. He basically dragged himself to the bed, before collapsing on it. "My country..." he whispered. Then he winced "America, France,Prussia, China, Japan, everyone..are you all alright? He didn't harm a-any of you, did he?" England completely forgot about the agony he was in. The other nations' well being is what mattered to him. "Don't worry about us,aru." China frowned "Yeah, you're in horrible condition, Artie!" Even in pain, Arthur couldn't stand that name. "It's A-Arthur, you idiot." he muttered, through clenched teeth. He felt a hand patting his back, and he looked up, to see France "Angleterre! Get some rest!" "not

with you around, f-frog." Francis smirked and stepped back. England fumbled to move the sheets back and he crawled in the bed, throwing the sheets back over him, in a feeble attempt to sleep.

ØøØø

Russia held on to a big pile of papers, and he straightened them and set them down on his desk. He felt no remorse for what he was doing. He'd stop at anything,to have England's riches. Because, he couldn't exactly have the land any longer, as it was slowly disappearing. He cursed to himself in Russian, before opening a window on his computer. He read the text, his eyes wide. "Oh god..." he stood abruptly,knocking over a pile of papers. "Damn." he bent over to collect the papers that had scattered all over. But the title on one piece caught his eye. He picked it up from the pile. Then he set the other papers on his desk and walked off, reading the paper.

Oh Russia, if only you would've been more careful and logged out of your computer. And made sure you had fully locked the door containing the captive nations.

But that can't be helped,hm?

ØøØø

Alfred hurled himself at the door, hearing anther click. He grinned and turned "Guys! I think I'm breaking the lock!" he was excited, like a child on Christmas. He took a few steps back and charged at the door, this time hearing a loud click. He pulled the handle down and the door opened. "I did it!" he smiled "Because I'm the hero." France rolled his eyes and picked up a sleeping England. "Good job, ve~!" Italy squealed and he ran to America. Germany followed. Alfred frowned as England awoke. "The letter! " Arthur shrieked, scaring everyone. "THE LETTER. STOP IT FROM GETTING TO RUSSIA!" England was frantic, his eyes wide, hair messy and he was panting. "Calm down, England." "Yeah, we don't understand you Angleterre. Explain." Arthur nodded and took a breathe and explained to everyone about the letter he was forced to write and how Russia sent it. The room erupted in gasps. "Alright. Let's make teams. One will intercept the letter, and the other will get Artie out!" "I'll be with my dear Angleterre." Francis cooed, earning an annoyed scowl from Alfred. "Fine, whatever."

X

The teams had been decided: America,Germany,China, and Prussia going to stop the letter and anything else Russia had up his sleeve. And France,Japan,and Italy were going to get England out and to a hospital.

Øø

"Are you fine carrying England-san?" Japan asked France silently, breaking the silence. France smiled a bit "Perfectly fine,mon ami." "Tell me if you start getting tired, we can switch with holding him." they both ignored a complaint from England claiming he was more than capable to walk on his own. Everyone knew he couldn't walk. He was dying. France nodded. Italy followed behind them, singing about pasta, to try and cheer them up. France chuckled "Alright, let's try and get out." they had turned left and had been walking down a long corridor, that seemed to never end. "Where are we going?" Japan asked "No idea!~ve" Italy sung as they began climbing up a set of stairs. England frowned, hating the fact that he was being carried. But it was true and he could feel it. He was weak and fading slowly. There was no hope for him. He couldn't walk, he was useless. "Francis?" he asked, his voice small and timid like a child. "Yes, Angleterre?" England paused a bit and looked up, his gaze gaze locking with Francis' intense blue "Let me die here."

:.:.:.:

"We need to get to a postal office to intercept the mail.." Alfred blinked, as he led the way, still lost in the Russian's house. "How? disguise ourselves?" Germany asked. America grinned "Not my idea! I was thinking of creating a giant, letter costume and getting into the mail delivery room, but your idea works too!" He laughed. Prussia rolled his eyes and smirked. "Where do we get mailman outfits from?~aru" China piped up. Alfred frowned and began brainstorming. "Hey! Here's the exit!" Germany called from ahead. He pushed open one of the huge brass doors and disappeared. China,Prussia, and America raced out after,thankful to see sunlight again. "Alright. Let's try some of these Russian shops!" America grinned and began walking left, towards where he hoped the shops were at. Te others followed,left with no other choice.

:.:

Alfred smiled and turned to the nations behind him "I think these are the shops! It's bustling with people." Prussia looked and pointed to a sign. It was in Russian, so no one understood it. For some reason, however, Prussia DID know what it said. "It says: The Garden Square Shop Centre" earning a happy slap on the back from America, Prussia smirked. "Now let's find some mailman clothes!" China declared. America nodded and the group scoured the shops.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Sorry for this chapter being so late. I didn't get much time to write and school started again on Tuesday. So updates will be less frequent. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't know how and when to end this x3. And I've been having writers block for a while now. And I got two more teeth pulled. That makes four teeth pulled in a span of 3 weeks. Dx Updating this is getting hard. :3. Thanks for my reviewers! We finally got ten reviews :DD. I should draw fanart. But I think you want to read chapter seven and not an annoying authors note. Enjoy!**

**:.:.:.:**

:.:.:.:

"Just let me die here." Arthur looked up at Francis. "mon ami, you can't. You aren't going to die. We are gonna get you to a hospital." Arthur shook his head "You're lying. I'm just dead weight to you and Japan and Italy. My country is practically gone! It's over,Francis." "Don't say that, England-san! You'll be perfectly fine." Japan tried to convince the injured nation. Arthur scowled,trying to break free off France's hold on him. Francis continued going up the cold,stone stairs, Japan behind him and Italy bringing up the rear. "Do you want some pasta,England? I brought a pot and some noodles a-" Italy was cut off by France "I don't think he wants pasta, Italy." Italy pouted and crossed his arms in a child-like manner. England continued fighting against being carried. Soon enough they had reached another level. "Ah,I think I see the exit." Japan pointed to a set of brass doors at the end of the long hallway. "Mon dieu! This is good!" France picked up his pace,Japan close behind. Italy sung about how he was going to make a huge pot of pasta once he got home. The group of nations advanced towards the door and thought they were going to finally escape. But they were stopped by a very angry Russia,welding a knife.

So close.

:.:.:.:

America grinned "Guys! This shop has these good dress shirts that look somewhat like a mail outfit!" Germany,Prussia and China ran over to where the enthusiastic younger nation was at in the shop. "Ah,yes-aru. This is perfect!" China shuffled through the shirts,picking out his size. Alfred did the same. Germany sighed and dug through shirts, looking for one for him and Prussia.

XxX

Once they had all gotten the appropriate sized shirts,they Egan their hunt for pants. And what about badges? And other official-looking mailman things? Alfred sighed a bit, wondering how Arthur was doing. Especially since he was with that pervert Francis. He took in a breathe and fumbled through the racks. He was about to give up and tell everyone that they were to search a different store when he heard Prussia yell "Hey everyone! The awesome me just found some pants!" Alfred,Yao,and Ludwig swarmed around Prussia as they each grabbed the fitting pants for themselves. "That was somewhat easy. Now we need to go to where the mail is sorted here.." Alfred thought aloud. "Hmm...I guess all we can do is wander around until we find that place." Yao remarked to the other nations beside him as they paid. "You're right." Germany ran a hand through his slicked back hair. A bit discouraged,Alfred led the nations through the shops, searching for a mailing facility. "There!" Prussia pointed left. Only Prussia could understand Russian("You guys aren't awesome enough to know Russian"),so they took his word for it. "Were closer to retrieving the letter..."

:.:.:.:

"I kindly suggest you unhand England and give him back to me,da." Russia hissed. France tightened his grip on the injured nation "Never." Arthur frowned "France, do it. I can't risk you and the other nations' safety for the sake of myself, and you know that. I won't allow you to get hurt on my behalf." France glanced down at England. "Mon ami...we've come so far. We're so close!" "Hai, France is actually right." "But guys! I have enough white flags for all of us to waveee!" Italy squealed, flapping his own white flag around. England struggled out of France's grip, and stood. He almost collapsed, but he miraculously found the energy and strength to stand. England swayed slightly. He saw Russia walking up to him and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side, and his hand reached down and felt sticky,warm, liquid oozing out. And then his vision went fuzzy and he fell to the ground,unconscious.

XxX

Where was he?

England sat up, too quickly, and felt a sharp zing of pain radiate from his side "Damn." he muttered under his breath. He looked around and saw that his surroundings were hidden by darkness. No lights "That fucking Ivan!" He stood,only to see his hands bound together behind him, wrapped in chains. "The hell? Last time he didn't do all this..."

"You're awake. Good. I guess I must've given you too much freedom before when I held you captive. You will remain in the room, bound like that 24/7. I've got you and I took care of France and those other nations-" "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Arthur roared "-now all I need to get the other nation I want under my control. He will be thrown in here with you, and I'll deal with the remaining nations." Russia finished ,ignoring Arthur's outburst. "Rest now,da. You'll need to conserve your strength." Ivan chuckled and left Arthur with his thoughts. "Everyone is in danger...and it's my fault. Why am I so fucking weak?" He yelled, to no one "I'm pathetic! FRANCIS HAD TO FUCKING CARRY ME!" His voice grew louder and climbed higher with each word. England's rage built up. He hated himself. This really was his fault. It was causing damage to innocent nations. He wished he just was dead. It would be better for everyone if he was. Arthur's green eyes darted around the room, hoping of he could pick out something to use in the dark. It was no use. He sighed and locked his gaze in the ceiling, ignoring the agonizing pain his body felt. He shivered, the room was usually cold. Was Russia going to torture him by keeping him here with no food sor warmth until he shriveled up and died? If so, he wished for it to happen faster.

:.:.:.:.:

France found himself outside. Why was he here? Where was Italy and Japan and most importantly, England? He was dazed for a bit before deciding it would be best to go into town and search the shops for the other group of nations trying to intercept a letter. He ran towards the shops, frantic. He seemed to be physically alright, but that was beside the point. It only took France an hour of searching to find the four nations. They carried shopping bags. "Mon dieu! You were shopping?" "So we could infiltrate the mail sorting place. We were on our way there!" Alfred defended himself and the three other nations. "Well,look. I think I'll need your help back at Russia's house. We were almost out of his house when he appeared in front of us. England told me something and got out of my arms, then Russia stabbed him and took him away. He knocked me,Japan and Italy out and scattered us. I woke up outside." "WHAT? IGGY'S BEEN HURT AGAIN? We have to go back in the house and find him! He could be dead!" America screeched, dropping his bag and running back towards the direction of Russia's house. Prussia, Germany, China and France all followed.

:.:.

'How long has it been? Days? Hours? Minutes?' England thought. Here, time went by in a blur. He laid on his side, on the cold cement. He wished Russia could've at least gotten him a blanket of some sort. His green eyes stated at nothing but darkness. England heard a creak and hissed quietly when the door to his cell was opened, and light streamed in. He propped himself up against the wall and stared directly at Russia. "What do you want?" England tried to sound menacing, but failed with his voice cracked and tapered off at the end . "Checking on you." Russia laughed and slammed the door shut again. England snuggled into his green uniform he always wore. He had been since gotten too small for it and it kinda just hung around his small body. He didn't even want to know how much weight he had lost in his time in Russia's mansion. He tried to keep himself warm, to no avail.

England began to worry. Not about himself,of course, but about the other nations. What had happened to France and Japan and Italy? And what about the group who had gone to intercept the letter. Had it worked?

:.:.:.

"Ve~! Japan,I'm scared! Are we going to d-die?" Italy shook, curled up next to Japan. "Relax, Italy-san. I'm sure we will be fine." Japan filled Italy with false hope. He didn't want to scare Italy. "Where are w-we? Why aren't there any lights on?" "I don't know." Japan replied, trying to be brave. "Let's just calm down and wait. I'm sure France-san will be here soon to save us at any minute!" Japan smiled, despite the fact that he knew Italy couldn't see it. Italy clung to Japan and Japan let out a sigh. He hoped England was alright. "Japan, where is France at? Why isn't he with us?" "Sleep,now Italy."

Oh, Japan.

:.:.:

Russia grinned. He had his plan. He had let France escape to tell America and the others about England on purpose. That way, he could lure America back to his house to capture him again. Easy,right? Russia smirked, reading over the document he had found. He had no idea that he even possessed a paper with such words written on it. He spun around in his rolling chair, situated right at his desk. He fixed his white scarf and picked up the phone on his desk. He flipped it open and dialed a number.

_Hello?_

"Da, has my shipment arrived?"

_No, not yet. It should be here in a few days. _

"Hurry up! I need it!" Russia hissed.

_Y-yes sir. We'll get on it right away, Russia!_

"Good."

Russia hung up the phone, pleased to hear his shipment should come in soon, at the same time annoyed at how long it was taking. He took a deep breathe and exhaled,swiveling to his computer screen. He searched something and scrolled through the results that popped up. He clicked on a link and read the web page.

"This us what I've been looking for!"

**Done! Finally! I felt bad about not updating in a while, I had serious writers block. Lately, I've been writing in Math class. I have a new idea for another Hetalia story! The new one will be a high school AU. :3. I'll hopefully be posting chapter one to that soon! I hope to finish chapter eight for this in a quicker amount of time. But if not, updates shall hopefully be once a week at max. **

**Au revoir!**

**~Pureh :D**


	8. Chapter 8

A devilish smirk crept onto Russia's face. He printed the paper and stood up from his computer, reading the paper again. He was amazed that he hadn't found this sooner. Now all he had to do was get the things necessary for it to work. He buttoned his jacket and put his white scarf on, and left his home, forgetting to log out of his computer.

Russia looked around the shops, unable to acquire the necessary parts. He muttered a few Russian curses, before begrudgingly continuing to look.

:ø:

France and the other nations burst into the Russian mansion, checking to see if Ivan was there. The only thing that was there was a small desk with a computer on the left. "Everyone. I'll stay behind and see if I can find out something on Ivan's laptop." China stated, running over. "Alright China. C'mon guys, let's continue on!" America yelled, running up to a set of marble stairs. The other nations followed Alfred, each one of them stricken with worry. Alfred began trying to open every door in the hall, hoping Arthur would be in one. And they needed to find Feliciano and Kiku, but everyone agreed that Arthur was in the most danger. It was crucial to find him. Alfred checked another door and it opened. Feeling a twinge of hope,America peered inside,only to be disappointed. Arthur was nowhere to be found. "Alright guys. Let's split up to find Artie and Feli and Kiku! I'll take this level!" Alfred shouted,sprinting up another set stairs. "I got down that way." Francis pointed left. "We'll go right." Germany nodded,walking off with Prussia.

/ø\

Alfred began trying to push every door open that he spotted down the hall, a bit disheartened with Arthur was in none of them. "Where could that commie bastard have put him?" America let out a few more curses before continuing down the hallway. The hall branched off into two different directions and America chose the left one. The hall was illuminated by a single light in the centre on the ceiling. Alfred gulped and tried opening a door. The door was locked,so he continued on. He tried another door, and this one was unlocked. Alfred tumbled in. He stood up, and looked around the room. Then he walked around it,not aware of the trap he was about to walk into. Suddenly, the floor Alfred stood on disappeared and he plunged down.

.

When Alfred opened his eyes again, he was in a dark room, that somewhat resembled a cellar. And his gaze stopped on the other figure in the room. Arthur. Looking

extremely beat up and battered. Arthur's hands were bound behind his back. The Englishman coughed blood and looked up "Alfred? Is that you?" "Arthur!" "W-why are you here?" "I dunno. The floor gave out from under me. Oh,but what happened to you? Are you okay?" Arthur coughed "Just g-get out of here! I'm sure that Ivan wants to take over your country as well. I can't let that happen to you." Arthur murmured shakily. Alfred frowned "Artie! You're in worse condition than me! We have to get you out." "Don't bother." Arthur shook his head. "I'll end up dying soon. I don't want the other nations stuck in this madhouse!"

"B-but, Artie.."

\\/

DKRHUOKRJK I'm sorry this was so short and late. I haven't been getting much time to update. I felt bad and quickly ended the chapter short so I could update.


	9. Chapter 9

"But Artie nothing!" Arthur snap-wheezed. He fidgeted a bit, until he had a good look at Alfred. "Alfred. You need to find your way out and get the others and leave. Don't worry about me. Besides, as you say, I'm old apparently. And you're young still! I can't let you die here when there's so much for you left to do. I've basically done it all. I was a pirate." Arthur reminisced a bit, in nostalgia.

"Artie! Don't you ever say that again. I can't and won't let you die here. I'm going to sa-" "You moron! I know Russia wants to control you. If you say, he'll do this to you!" Arthur nodded to his hands that were bound. "B-" "Just get out w-while you can." Arthut coughed blood and winced. "I mean it." tears were forming in Arthur's eyes and he averted his gaze to the cracked cement floor. Alfred took an unsure glance at the older nation and sighed. "Fine. I'll try to leave and g-" E was cut off by the door opening "Leave, da? No one is leaving. And how pleasant! Alfred fell into my trap. Just the nation I was looking for." Russia held out ropes. Then he grinned. "Sit back and enjoy the show, for now." Russia welded his pipe, that had dried blood on it, presumably England's blood. "STOP!" Alfred screamed at the pipe connected with Arthur's ribs. He had a sickening crack and England doubled over, blood dripping from his mouth. Russia reached down and yanked Arthur's head up by his hair. He whipped something in Arthur's ear,causing Arthur to shrink down. Russia punched him in the face and Alfred leapt at him. "Hmm..how troublesome. I'll just tie you up!" Russia grabbed Alfred's hands and tied tem behind his back. Then he tied America's legs. "much better. And don't worry. The show will get better!" Russia smiled and brought his pipe down on Enland's leg. But Arthur held back a scream and his tears,determined to not allot Russia the satisfaction of him showing pain. But Arthur did cry out when he was hit in his already broken ribs. Russia smiled and kicked him in the gut, causing Arthur to fall onto his back. England tried to get away, but Ivan put his boot on England's stomach. Russia smiled "All done. Time for you to sleep!" and he brought his pipe onto England's head. Not hard enough to kill him, but he sure as hell went unconscious.

.

When he awoke, he was greeted by the cold hard cement and freezing temperature. Next to him, Alfred lay bleeding and shivering. But he was wasn't as bad as Arthur. The island nation was malnourished, dangerously underweight and had broken bones. "Arthur?" "Y-yes?" "Og good..you're awake." Arthur sat up, nodding. He brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Don't worry Artie, we're going to get out of this." Alfred's voice shook with uncertainty. And Arthur didn't even have the strength to correct his name.

...

Ludwig and Gilbert chatted absently, each of them concentrated on finding England. "Any clue where he could be at,West?" Gilbert muttered, not his usually cheery and over-confident self. Germany shrugged "I have no idea whatsoever. But he has to be close, right?" Germany said that to mostly convince himself rather than Prussia. Prussia nodded "I guess so. I hope he's alright." "Ja."

The pair continued searching each room they could get into, when Germany was looking in one, he saw papers. He hurried and grabbed them, and began reading, his albino brother peeking over his shoulder. "Oh my-I cannot believe this! Could this be what Russia is planning to do to Arthur?"

###

China typed furiously, his dark eyes scanning over the information on the page. It was so complex,Russia's plan. Yao himself couldn't fully comprehend the plan. But he knew that the other countries would need to see this, to help save Arthur's life.

He was just about to click Print when he heard a voice behind him.

With a heavy Russian accent.

Yao screamed briefly, before a gloved hand covered his mouth. "Oh! Hello China! You've seen too much, so tue only thing I can do is end your life. So sorry. If only you weren't so noisy." Russia smiled eerily. Yao fought, falling to te ground. Ivan hit him in the stomach, causing China to bend over and clutch his stomach in pain.

"Goodbye, China!" Russia smiled and brought his pipe down on Yao's head. Grinning, when he heard the satisfying snap.

And he left China laying, dead, in his own blood.

...

Francis cautiously walked down the hall, being sure the check every door he passed. He wasn't about to let Russia get away with doing this to his Angleterre. None of the doors even did so much as budge when the Frenchman tried to open them. He let out a few curses and continued down the hall, idly. His mind was elsewhere when he heard the screams. And they sounded distinctly like Arthur's. France bolted down the hall, trying to locate where the screaming was, until it abruptly stopped. And all that was heard was the laughter of a certain Russian.

.

France heard the clunk of Russia's boots on the cement floor, and he immediately ran into the nearest open room, shutting the door. He heard Ivan speaking in his thick accent.

"Yeah. I hope it will be here before Arthur dies. If he does die before it arrives, I could use it on Alfred or Francis or maybe even Feliciano."

France pressed his ear to the door, now wondering exactly what Ivan had ordered. When he heard. His name mentioned, the Frenchman felt a chill run down his back.

"Okay. Thank you." Francis heard the phone flip shut, and Ivan's footsteps grew faint, until they disappeared all together. Deciding the coast was clear, Francis exited the room and continued down the hall, going in the opposite direction Russia had left in. Obviously, Arthur was near, France could feel it.

Whether or not England was alive was a whole different question. One that Francis couldn't answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**Of course Iggy isn't dead! ~ I'm not that cruel. :D**

**Just wanted to say that, since someone did, in fact, ask in a review. ^_^**

**And here is chapter ten!**

**|/\/\/\/\/\|/\/\/\/\/\|**

Arthur coughed, blood spewed everywhere. He weakly brought his sleeve to his mouth and wiped, not caring about how this went against his gentleman ways. He was miserable. He couldn't even remember how Lon he had been in this hellhole. All Arthur could register was that he was cold. And tired. But something told him not to sleep, for he may never wake again if he did. But, oh! He was so tired..surely a ten minute nap would do no harm. He looked to his left and saw Alfred, curled up, sleeping. The younger nation had a pained expression on his face. Arthur yawned, barely coherent. He felt a warm liquid running down his forehead, and sluggishly reached a hand up, to touch his matted blonde hair, wet with blood. "Huh? What's this..?" England mumbled, barely audible. His eyelids drooped, and he yawned yet again. Arthur muttered something and crawled closer to Alfred. 'Just a ten minute nap to refresh myself. Then I'll definitely work on trying to escape.'

That was the last thought in Arthur's head, as he drifted into what might have been a pain-induced sleep.

:.:.:

Ludwig read over the papers he had found again, still in shock. "Bruder, we must find the others!" "Mein Gott!" Prussia took in a sharp breath of air,quickly exhaling it. The albino grabbed his younger brother's wrist and pulled him out of the room. Germany seemed in too much of shock to even move. "Ludwig! sich beeilen! We don't have all day!" Germany seemed to finally register what his brother said,and he ran down the hall,his hand crumpling the papers,and his brother in his heels. If they didn't tell the other nations,they probably make it out alive.

And that wasn't the desired option.

:.:.:.

Japan prodded at Italy,who had fallen asleep,his head resting on Japan's shoulder. "K-Kiku?" Italy groaned slightly, stretching as he came to. "It is me, Italy-san." Italy smiled a bit "Just call me Feliciano, okay?" Japan nodded, still not accustomed to speaking so informally. "Hey Kiku? When we get out of this, I wanna make a big pot of passta!~" Italy had a silly smile on his face, and Japan smiled slightly "You can make it for all of us." Japan just didn't have the heart to tell the innocent nation that there was a high chance that they, wouldn't in fact, make it out alive. Japan coughed a bit, and hummed slightly. Italy sung a cheery song, that Japan didn't recognise. Still, the Eastern nation was glad that Italy could remain so positive in the current situation. Japan was also surprised neither of them were injured seriously. He figured it was only a matter of time.

For the time being, Japan decided to take advantage of the calm period of the storm.

"I sure do Mr. England and America and Doitsu are all okay! It'd be bad if they weren't, right?" Italy murmured in a sing-song voice. "I'm sure they're fine." Japan replied in fake-assurance.

::.:.:

Russia held up his pipe, examining the dried blood on it, the pipe getting rusty and tarnished. He ran his finger along the weapon, a play smirk playing out onto his face. Oh how he loved it. His eyes wandered briefly to the clock and he noticed the time. Ivan gingerly slid into his boots, and wrapped his white scarf around his neck. He looked around for a second, spotting the glass cup. He raised it and took a quick swig of vodka, before turning and walking out of his home, breathing in the thin Russian air.

:.:.:.

Francis was in a full on panic attack. It was clear that Russia had something planned for them. Something sinister. And France was sure that he wanted to,and probably would,kill Arthur. The thought horrified him. Despite the fact that the two constantly bickered back and forth,they were undoubtedly close friends. Francis ran his finger through his now knotty blond hair, as he ran down the hallway. He was running out of time and he knew it. Actually, England was running out of time. But it seemed as though none of the trapped nations would accept that. Francis looked around the hall as he ran, his legs burning. His throat was dry and he was slowing down. But he willed himself forward and practically stumbled down the stairs at the speed he was going. Coughing and heaving in air, the Frenchman arrived at the entrance of the great mansion to find China, faced own in his own blood, which spilled from his head. France covered his mouth, feeling like he was going to throw up. "C-China!" He didn't deserve death! China was innocent, and so were the rest of them. Was Russia planning to kill them all like that? Violently and gruesomely? It wasn't fair! France scanned the proximity of the room, seeing if anything looked out of place. But what was he to do with China's body? It was indecent to leave it there, but that seemed to be France's only option. But he did catch something interesting looking on the computer screen. He tried his best to side-step the body and the blood, and he read the screen, intrigued.

Another horrified chill pricked his spine, and he outwardly shivered. "Cela ne peut être!" Francis almost shouted in his native tongue. No wonder Ivan killed Yao when he found that out. All France could do was run. His goal was to find Angleterre. Because, now he knew Russia's true intentions for England and America.

:.:.:.

Everyone was worried. The nations who weren't stuck in Russia's mansion all gathered in the conference room. Said room buzzed with chatter. Romano stood, slamming his hand on the desk to get attention. "All you bastards shut up and listen! My brother, France, America, England, China, Japan, Prussia, and Germany are all still stuck inside Russia's mansion. We can be sure they all are alive, if any. And we can't be sure if they'll ever get out. We need to remain orderly. Raise your hand if you wish to speak." Romano was annoyed with how much he sounded like the potato eater. Spain came behind him and grinned, capturing the Italy brother in a hug. "GET OFF!" SpIn retreated a bit. A hand shot up and Romano nodded "speak." "England was the one in the most trouble, do you think he's alive?" "Well how in the hell would I know? In just as worried and confused if not more! My own brother is in there!" Lovino snapped back, getting stressed. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath.

Must.

Remain.

Calm.

|/\/\/\/\/\|/\/\/\/\/\|

That concludes Chapter ten! Sick around for the next one!

**Blah. HetaOni is so sad! I've been re watching it and watching HetaHazard. I recommend them both!**

Pureh out!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Gwah! I want to thank every who reviewed: Wolferrath, Ghost Calumon, Mew-Mew118, intricate-bindings. **

**And a special thanks to Megan Steele! Her review was so nice and it made me feel awesome! So, thank you so very much. **

**And now, I humbly present to you: Chapter Eleven!**

**|/\/\/\/\|/\/\/\/\|**

Alfred groaned when he came to. Next to him, Arthur was knocked out. Alfred prodded him gently, but the Brit wouldn't wake up. Alfred figured he was unconscious or something. The American checked himself for important injuries, before deciding he was good enough. Then he stood, feeling a sharp pain. "Damn." he used his jacket sleeve to wipe some blood from his face. He heard a soft, but painful sounding moan and Alfred turned to Arthur. Said Brit moaned again and curled up, shuddering in pain. Blood sweated on his face and stained his hair. And his clothes were dry with blood and ripped at places. England had gotten much thinner, too. "Alright, Art. I'll carry you until you wake. But first, we need to get out of here." Alfred rolled up his sleeve and first tried pushing on the heavy titanium door. He gave a grunt when the door didn't even budge. He heard shuffling behind him and Arthur was next to him. "Breathing...hurts...broken.." he coughed out in small gasps. Alfred instantly knew that Arthur had some broken ribs. "Sit tight, we'll get out. I promise!" Alfred tried again, scanning the room for some sort of weapon to aid in their escape. To no avail. "Just sit down Alf-Alfred. Don't...waste...strength." Arthur rasped. "Shh.. Dot waste your breath." Alfred crooned, coming over to sit next to the Englishman. Alfred could tell that Arthur was in much more pain than he was. Arthur's own country was slowly ebbing away, disappearing. Alfred let out a disheartened sigh, knowing there was no way for him to help Artie or ease the elder nation's pain. Alfred himself, was in no great pain and was in better condition out of the two. He snuck a glance at England, almost cringing when he saw his condition. "Oh fuck, Arthur. We gotta get you help! I can't just sit back and wait!" "You're going to have to!" Arthur snapped back, breaking into a coughing fit accompanied by painful wincing. His ribs hurt. Each breath Arthur tool, Alfred noticed, was short and painful. Arthur took in another sharp breath "A-Alfred, how are you holding up?" "Me? Worry about yourself!" Alfred snapped, uncharacteristically. Arthur replied with a shaky sigh, and he slumped over, his eyes closing.

/\\\

The Door opened to the cellar Japan and Italy were in. One of them was asleep. "Alright. I've got the parts. Come on, you've been pretending long enough. We've got to finish off Arthur. Hurry now, can't wait. We don't exactly have much time. Some of the nations are catching on." Russia tapped his boot on the cement impatiently. The other nation stood from his spot in the cellar, glad to be done pretending and followed Russia out, the two chatting about how they wanted to kill each nation. "I think England should be killed last. Let him wallow in his pain and misery and let him watch his friends die. America should be killed in front of him!" "Da, sounds good. I'm pretty sure I broke a few of England's ribs, so he's in a lot of pain." "Haha, that is the point, correct?"

/\\\

The room began to bustle was chatter again

"CHIGI! Didn't I tell everyone to shut up? Damn it, those bastards...EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP, alright? Throwing questions at me won't solve anything. I'm doing the best I can to find out what exactly is happening. France, Italy, Japan, Prussia, China, America and Germany all went in to retrieve England and they never returned, right? I'm sorry, but for now, we need to assume they're all dead." A few gasps echoed through the room. "Calm down, this is hypothetical, although I wouldn't doubt the fact that they aren't alive. Especially not England. Anyway, what do you all think would be the best course of action?" the room was silent.

"Well, don't all jump at me with ideas!" Romano snarled sarcastically.

Spain simply laughed, earning a "Shut the hell up, tomato bastard!" from Romano.

Only causing the personification of Spain to laugh harder.

/\\\

_He was running. _

_He was running as fast as he could, but that was not enough. His legs stung and he was gasping for breath. Yet, no matter how fast he ran, it was still behind him. It laughed menacingly, spewing harsh words at him. No one deserved to hear such things. Ahead, the ground broke away into a cliff, and he wouldn't be able to run any longer. As he ran, blonde hair stuck to his face from the sweat, he reminisced on his life. His throat burned, yearned for water, or anything at that matter to quench the thirst. And then he slowed, coming up to the cliff. This was it. He took a deep breath and rocketed himself off the cliff. _

Arthur shot awake, yelping from the pain of his sudden movement. 'Only a dream...' he told himself. But it was so real! He could feel the lack of air in his lungs, the scorch of the heat and the soreness of his legs. It was all too real. He took in a few gulps of air, slowing his hyperventilating. His blonde hair was plastered to his face. "D-Damn." his voice was shaky. "A-Artie? You okay? I heard your yell." "Fine, Al. Just go back to sleep.." "What? Gus re you sweating? Why are you breathing so heavy?" "Go to bed!" Arthur snapped. Alfred reached out and set his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "Listen, Arthur Kirkland. Or the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. However you want to be addressed. You can always tell me how you feel. And what's going on inside that stubborn head of yours. I'm always here. No matter what. I want you to understand that." Alfred stared into Arthur's eyes, almost getting lost and feeling the confusion and pain portrayed through his emerald eyes. Arthur managed a nod and Alfred released his grip, watching as the island nation sunk down. Arthur owned his mouth to speak when his eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed to the ground.

"Sorry about that, Alfred. We just need to 'borrow' him really quick, Da." And the shut slammed shut, Alfred now left to his own thoughts and solitude.

What a dangerous combination.

/\/\/\|/\/\/\

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry for the cliff-hanger type ending. Mwahaha, I'm so evil! Stay tuned to see what's going to happen next. I bet you didn't expect one of the nations to be a traitor. or maybe you did. If you did, kudos to you! **

**Pureh over and out**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: not much to say..

So here's the chapter!

/\/\/\|/\/\/\

Russia grinned as he and Japan pulled England down the hall. "Yes, yes. Everything is going as planned, Japan. No one even suspected that you were on my side. So we need to take England to see the death of all his friends. Just put him in that cellar over there." Russia waved his hand to a door on the left, and adjusted his scarf. Japan nodded and threw the door open, dropping Arthur in. "We'll be back for you."

The cellar was considerably smaller than the one Arthur had been in with Alfred. When the island nation came to, he gasped and coughed up blood. 'Why am I here? Where's America?' Arthur felt dizzy and sick. Lightheaded and he couldn't stop shaking. This was the end for him. And he knew it. But he wasn't going down without a fight. And he wasn't going to let his friends die. If England was to die, he was going down the way he was supposed to. Like a badass.

He curled up against the wall and began counting the tiles on the ceiling. He knew that he couldn't do anything for the time being. But as soon as they came back for him, he knew what he had to do.

About an hour or two later(He couldn't tell), the heavy door creaked open and Japan and Russia stood at the entrance. "Grab him." Russia demanded, his voice icy, yet calm. "Alright." Japan answered in a monotone voice. England bit back a retort, trying to fake being unconscious.

Arthur suppressed a grunt as Japan roughly grabbed him and slung him over his shoulders. "Good. Hurry now, we must finish the preparations. " Ivan smirked as him and Kiku walked down the hall. What Arthur didn't notice was the large butcher knife, that the crazed Russian held.

-A-

He was worried.

He was worried and Arthur was gone. Alfred could only think f the worst possible scenarios. Like they had dragged Arthur out, had brutally tortured him and then dismembered his body and tossed it outside. The American knew he needed to stop thinking such thoughts, but he wouldnt put something like that behind Ivan. What really confused him was the fact that Japan was HELPING Russia. And the eastern nation had kept it hidden so well. No one suspected that Japan had betrayed them. And Alfred wasn't sure if the others were still even alive. He leaned against the cold concrete wall, feeling helpless. England could be getting tortured at his very moment and Alfred was unable to do anything. The door slung open and someone was thrown inside by Russia. The door immediately shut once more, sealing the sunlight from the room. "ça fait mal!" Of course. French. "Francis? They got you? England was in here but Japan and Russia took him again and I'm worried! Did you know that Japan was a traitor?" Francis solemnly nodded his head "I was walking down the hall and I felt a sharp blow to my head and it went black. Oh no! Angleterre is in a LOT of danger. I know what Russia is planning. I found China dead beside Russia's laptop and I saw the page China had been looking at! It was a chain of emails between Russia and Japan. Russia was explaining how he planned to torture England and then kill him. He claims that none of us will be getting out alive." Alfred's eyes widened and his mouth went agape as he absorbed all of the newfound information from France. "So..China is dead? What about Prussia and Germany and Italy?" "I have no idea. But we need to concentrate on Angleterre, seeing as they aren't in immediate danger. Angleterre is actually in Russia and Japan's grip. I'm sure the others are probably in a cellar, such as this one, somewhere. " Alfred nodded. "Any idea on how we're gonna get out?" "Non.."

"Fucking brilliant. We aren't helping Iggy by sitting in this shithole!" "Well what is YOUR plan to get out?" "..erm... I haven't quite thought of that."

-I-

Italy glanced around the cellar, jumpy. The whole time, Japan had been on Russia's side. The pasta loving peninsula nation felt betrayed. And he had been held captive in the cellar with the traitor! Yes, Italy was obvious to things at times, but not ALL the time. He took a shaky breath when the door opened. He curled up and his breath hitched when he was picked up. He remained as sill as possible, keeping his gaze focused on the moving ground. Russia opened a door and harshly dropped Italy down, causing a squeak of pain to escape his lips. Ivan sneered and slammed the door. "You too, Italy?" a familiar American voice called. "Ve? Russia dropped me in here. And J-Japan is the traitorrrr!" Italy sniffed, tears cascading down his cheeks. "Oui, come over here Italy. Don't be sad, big brother France is here to protect you!" America snorted, but gently did his best to comfort the crying nation. "And..and Germanyyyy! I don't know where he is! And I hope he's okay. When we get out of Mr. Russia's scary house, I'll make a big bowl of pasta for everyone! Heh, yeah!" Italy wiped away tears from his eyes, cheering up almost instantaneously at the thought of pasta. America grinned a bit. "We need to save Iggy. But how are we gonna get out?"

-R-

Romano let out a collective sigh, tossing on his jacket and heading for the door to the conference room. The meeting had be adjourned, due to the fact thy absolutely nothing had been accomplished. And they had just recieved word that China was dead, Japan was a traitor and him and Russia both held England, who was damn near close to dying.

"ROMA! There you are! We're you gonna leave without me?" Lovino looked away, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Tomato bastard. Let's go." Spain grinned and walked alongside of the personification of Southern Italy. "Chigi, how can you be so happy when nation's lives are at stake?" Spain just shrugged and whistled cheerily.

/\/\/\|/\/\/\

Done. Not much of a cliffhanger for you all. I didn't want to be cruel

Have a happy Valentines Day!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Late update, I know. I'm very sorry D:

Enjoy!

/\/\/\|/\/\/\

"Okay Japan, this will do. Now go fetch the webcam and a glass of vodka for me. I'll hack the conference room TV."

/\\\

The meeting had been continued after a quick lunch break for everyone. "Now, everyone. Shut your mouths so we can make some progress! Fellow nations are dying, if not already dead! Can't we cooperate just this once?" Lovino growled. The room quieted. Canada gingerly raised his hand "Yes Canada?" "Uh..we know where they are at. Can't we surround Russia's mansion or something?" "Well, we could. But I'm sure Russia has planned for that"

A few more ideas were tossed around before the big plasma telly blinked on. "Uh..who turned on the TV?" Lovino asked cautiously. He got even more weary when each and every one of the nations denied doing so. Then Russia appeared on the screen with Japan, and he held a bloody England. "Hello, everyone. I'm sure you're wondering on the state of the nations locked in my home, da? Well, China is dead and it looks as though England will be joining him sooner rather than later." England coughed blood and Russia threw him to the ground, England landing on his stomach, putting his boot on England's back. Ivan grinned and sipped at his vodka. "Oh. Japan has been working with me the whole time." Japan smirked. "And don't worry about the other nations. They're in exemplary care." he chuckled darkly and raised his butcher knife. "Sorry. We must go. England needs his punishment." The screen went black and the last thing heard was a dark "kolkolkolkolkolkol"

"We need to go save them! Right now!" The room buzzed with panic and confusion, until a hand connecting with a desk in a harsh slam, once again captured everyone's attention. And instead of Romano, it was surprisingly Canada. "Listen! We need to formulate a plan to retrieve the kidnapped nations." Canada snapped and grabbed a black whiteboard marker and walked up to the huge whiteboard. He wrote in big, capitalised letters 'CAPTURED NATIONS' and wrote the names 'China', 'England', 'Prussia', 'Germany', 'America, and 'France, complete with little drawings. Then he wrote 'CONFIRMED DEAD' and wrote China down. Then he wrote 'MOST DANGER' and put down England's name. "Any questions thus far?" He asked monotonously, staring straight ahead. The room remained quiet, in a shocked stun for that fat that Canada was taking chaste and speaking so loud. "Good. Now, we need to devise a plan to get inside the premises." he drew Russia's Mansion and labeled it 'RUSSIA'S HOUSE'. "I say we have one nation pretend to be a mailman or something and give Russia a fake package. Ease into his house, claiming he needs to sign it. Who wants to do it?" Canada looked around. "Aha! You!" he pointed to a nation, situated next to Switzerland. "What? Why me?" "You're cute and innocent." "Hey hey, watch what you say about my sister." Switzerland growled. Canada choose to ignore him and continue on with his spiel. "Good it's settled. I'll give you further details later on. Meeting adjourned." Canada set the marker down and calmly walked out of the meeting room. "I think we might get the nations out. I did good, don't you think, Kumajirou?"

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm..never mind."

/\\

"Are you sure this will work?" "Yes. Very sure. Don't worry,if something goes wrong, we'll get you." Liechtenstein nodded, a bit reassured. She adjusted her cap and walked up the steps to Russia's porch. She wore a navy blue mail uniform and a blue cap and hair extensions, with the hair pulled back into a ponytail. And she had contacts in to make her eyes brown. She practiced her Russian accent, before knocking on his marble door. Footsteps grew closer and Liechtenstein nervously played with a loose lock of her hair. "Ah, hello?" "um,yes, are you Ivan Braginski?" "That's me." he took a sip of vodka. Liechtenstein could smell the alcohol from where she was at ad it stung her nostrils. "I need to Ito sign this package." she tools few tentative steps towards him and he retreated into his house, mumbling about getting a pen. Liechtenstein hurriedly pulled out a black walkie talkie. "I'm in. He's getting a pen. Go!"

Canada heard it in his walkie talkie "Alright. Spain, Romano, Korea. Go in now." the northern nation watched as three figures dressed in lack raced into the house, and hid. Russia returned and signed the package. "Thank you." Liechtenstein ran off and Russia closed the door.

"How're you guys inside?" "We're great. Roma and me are about to search for the kidnapped nations. And Korea is working on hacking Russia's computer. Or, will be working on it when the coast is clear." Spain's cheery voice replied. "Good. I'll see if we have the area secured." He couldn't believe how smoothly the whole thing was going!

In fact, he shouldn't have believed it was going to be easy, at all.

/\\

Russia wasn't dumb. From the second he caught a look at the 'mail lady' he knew it was Liechtenstein. He knew the nations had devised a plan to get the nations out. It was about time. They had really outdone themselves. Russia wondered who came up with it. He watched Spain, Romano, and Korea all sneak in his house. But Russia decided to humour them. After all, he was looking for more entertainment. Russia drank more vodka,and retreated into his kitchen to get more. Japan was in the kitchen, looking at the selection of knives Russia had. "Impressive." the dainty Japanese personification commented. "Kolkolkol, thanks. Oh, the nations came up with a rather feeble plan to get the kidnapped nations back. I decided to humour them for a bit. Korea, Romano, and Spain all have 'snuck' in. Just play along with me." Japan smirked,something that was rather unfitting for him, and nodded "Hai, I do enjoy a good game."

"As do I." Russia murmured, pouring more vodka into his cup.

"Let the game begin"

/\/\/\|/\/\/\

Ohohohon, of course I wouldn't let them get the nations back so easily and quickly. It's only, what..chapter Thirteen? Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading about the first attempt at getting them back!

Excuse spelling mistakes, I'm on my phone!


End file.
